Trato
by Danii Belliner Cullen
Summary: Bella Por Mentirle A Su Madre Tiene Que Pedirle A Edward Ser Su Novio Algo Que Nunca Penso.-Te ayudo solo si me das algo a cambio.-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte.-Una noche contigo


Los Personajes No Son Mios Pertenecen A La Fabulosa Stephenie Meyer Solo La Historia Me Pertenece, Creacion De Mis Locuras.

**Trato**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba sobre mi cama, leyendo unas hojas para la clase de anatomía, tenia examen mañana y deseaba que me fuera bien, así no tendría que dar ningún examen de recuperación.

Sabia que medicina era complicado, por lo cual le estaba poniendo mi mejor empeño para no reprobar ningún ramo.

Estaba leyendo algo de los músculos cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. No contestaría, si era Alice me desconcentraría, si era Rose lo mismo, si era Emmett nunca mas me volvería a concentrar y si era Jasper, bueno podía dejar el mensaje.

Sonó varias veces antes de pasar a la contestadora.

-Hija no estas en casa de nuevo, solo eh hablado contigo como 5 veces desde que comenzó la universidad, eres una mala hija- solo Renée podía decir eso- pero bueno no puedo hacer nada contra eso- suspiro- te llamaba para decirte que el viernes llego a Phoenix así que nos ¡veremos!- ¡ahí no!- espero que nos juntemos para cenar, quiero conocer a tu novio. Nos vemos te quiero y te llamo a tu celular, besos- se corto la llamada.

¡Rayos! Mi madre vendría a Phoenix a conocer a mi "novio". El cual no existía, pero ¿Por qué ella cree que tengo novio? Simple, por que soy una idiota.

**Flash Back.**

Maldito Cullen, ¿Quién se cree para tocarme el trasero? Lo odio, no se como puede estudiar medicina, si solo piensa con su pene, no se donde tiene la cabeza.

Entre en mi departamento, deje mis libros sobre la mesa, debía estudiar, mi bolso sobre el sillón y camine hasta mi habitación, me saque las zapatillas y me puse mis pantuflas. Volví al living para ir a la cocina, me hice una fuente de ensalada y me senté en la mesa, tenia que estudiar mucho.

Me puse a leer y mi celular sonó, lo tome pensando que era Alice, pero no era mi madre, mucho pero que Alice.

-Alo.

-Hija que bueno hablarte, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y ¿Tu?

-Bien, pero muy sola, hija vuelve a mi.

-Mama estoy estudiando, no puedo hacer eso.

-Pero te extraño, estar sola no es agradable.

-Mama tienes amigas, mientras viví contigo nunca estuviste en la casa, por eso me mude con mi padre.

-Lo se, pero ahora no tengo amigas, la mayoría me odia por meterme con sus espo…

-No quiero saber- dije sabiendo de que hablaba- pero ¿Por qué llamas?

-Ya te dije quería saber de ti, ¿Cómo es tu vida de universitaria? ¿Cómo has estado estos meses?

-Bien mama, todo es tranquilo, lo único malo son las clases son muy…- tenia otra llamada en el celular- mama espera tengo otra llama, puede ser importante.

-Claro, yo espero.

Presione el botón y conteste la otra llamada.

-Alo.

-Swan ¿quieres tener sexo conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca!- le grite.

-Caíste- se rió y corto.

-Maldito Edward, esta me la pagaras.

-¿Quién es Edward?

¡Rayos! Había olvidado a mi madre.

-Nadie.

-No, mientes, dime quien es.

-Nadie mama.

-Es tu novio ¿Verdad? Por eso contestaste y me dejaste hablando sola.

-No mama, Edward no es mi novio.

-¡Hija tienes novio!- chillo feliz.

-Mama no.

-Acéptalo, no sabes mentir.

Por primera vez dijo la verdad y no me cree, ¡Dios! ¿Cómo esta señora es mi madre?

-Si mama es mi novio- dije para que parara.

-¡Si! lo sabia, que emoción.

-Si mama yupi- dije sin ánimo.

-¿Has tenido sexo con el? Por que yo te puedo recomendar unas poses.

-Mama me tengo que ir, debo estudiar.

-Bueno cuídate, si quieres hablar de sexo llámame.

-Si claro.

-Adiós.

Corte y tire el teléfono lejos.

Odiaba a Cullen, por su culpa mi mama cree que es mi novio, y me molestaba que mi madre fuera así, no le bastaba con todas las cosas que le han pasado por su libertinaje que aun me quiere contar cosas del sexo. No se como la soportaba.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Esa llamada había sido la culpable de que mi madre crea que tengo novio, algo imposible, solo me preocupo de estudiar y de sacarme a Cullen de encima, no se cual es su puto problema que siempre me molesta.

No pude seguir estudiando, mi mente estaba en el lió que había creado al mentirle a mi madre, no podía decirle que termine por que su llamada fue como hace un mes, no podía durar tampoco con alguien y aparte ella querría ir a patear el trasero de Cullen.

Aunque esa seria una buena idea, no sabría por que una mujer loca lo golpea, pero tampoco quería un escándalo.

¿Cómo le digo a Cullen que mi mama cree que es mi novio? Se va a reír, me dirá que si estoy interesado en el y un montón de pendejadas, no gracias, no quería eso.

Pero entonces ¿De donde saco a mi "novio"? tendría que pedir la ayuda de Cullen, aunque eso me costara ser molestada por el y a lo mejor un gran precio.

Me levante tome un toalla y me fui al baño, me di una ducha tratando de sacar la tensión de la llamada de mi madre. La ducha no logro su comentado.

Me seque rápido, me puse una de mis poleras, un short y me metí en mi cama, mañana seria un día duro, tenia examen y hablar con el idiota de Cullen.

El examen lo pase sin inconvenientes, había estudiado con días de anticipación y aunque mi mente estaba en otro lugar me pude concentrar.

Mi madre llegaba mañana, si o si debía convencer a Edward hoy, no quería hablarle, no me quería humillar como lo haría.

Me apoye en la pared, aun Edward no salía del examen y si no hablaba ahora con el, esto podía terminar en un homicidio cuando mi madre fuera por el.

Mi celular sonó en mi bolsillo, lo tome y conteste.

-Alo Bella.

-Hola Alice- salude.

-¿Dónde estas?

-Fuera del salón ¿Por qué?

-Iremos con los demás a tomar algo. ¿Quieres venir?

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bien, si cambias de opinión me llamas.

-Claro.

-Adiós.

Corte y me volví a recostar contra la pared.

Cerré los ojos pensando en todo esto, mi madre siempre me metía en líos, siempre ella hacia algo, aunque no se lo propusiera, que terminaba haciendo que yo fuera humilla. No quería recordar el tiempo que viví con ella, siempre terminábamos corriendo por que alguna señora le quería pegar.

-Gatita, ¿puedo saber que haces aquí?- pregunto una voz aterciopelada.

Abrí los ojos y Edward estaba enfrente de mí, sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, y me miraba con sus profundos ojos verdes.

-C…Cullen- murmure nerviosa.

-¿A quien esperas?- pregunto.

-A ti.

-¿Qué? escuche bien, me esperabas, esto es nuevo.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Bueno dime.

-Podemos hablar en otro lugar y con espacio entre nosotros.

-Estoy bien aquí- dijo acercándose- y me gusta la cercanía, así no me pierdo de nada.

-Bien tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Vaya, eso si es mas nuevo.

-Cullen déjame hablar, ya no me gusta hacer esto, no lo hagas difícil.

-Bien.

Tome aire y lo mire a los ojos.

-Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio un día.

-¿Qué? ¿estas bromeando?

-No, de verdad lo necesito, viene mi madre, quiere que cenemos y se supone que tu estas invitado a la cena.

-No entiendo- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Por una estupidez le dije a mi madre que tú eras mi novio, necesito de tu ayuda.

-Ni loco, no soy novio de nadie.

-Edward, por favor, no te pediría esto si no fuera importante, solo serian unas horas, después seguimos con nuestras vidas.

El se quedo pensando un momento, aun me tenia contra la pared, me ponía nerviosa, pero prefería eso que a salirme de ahí hiciera que el se molestara y no me ayudara.

-Te ayudo solo si me das algo a cambio.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte.

-Una noche contigo.

-¿Qué?- grite.

-Voy a la cena con tu madre, finjo ser el novio perfecto, que te ama y todo eso, pero tú debes pasar esa noche conmigo. Quiero acostarme contigo.

Las palabras de Edward me dejaron sin aire. Nunca había pensado en que Edward me pediría algo así, siempre pensé en dinero o ser su esclava, pero tener sexo, nunca lo pensé.

-Piensalo Swan, no es tan complicado, aparte sentirás mucho placer- paso sus labios por mi cuello y me estremecí.

-Bien- dije sin ninguna otra opción- pero solo una noche y después no me molestaras nunca más.

-Pides mucho, pero lo acepto. ¿Trato?

-Trato- dije esperando estrechar su mano.

-Yo cierro los tratos de otra manera- dijo y sus labios se posaron sobre los míos.

Era un beso cargado de pasión, su lengua luchaba con la mía, pero no me pude apartar. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y apoyo su cuerpo en el mío, pude sentir toda su anatomía.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto, el apoyo su frente con la mía, y su miraba solo indicaba, pasión, lujuria, deseo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto- ya sabes la cena.

-T…tenia pensado que llegaras antes a mi departamento y nos fuéramos de ahí al restaurante, así podemos inventar algo.

-Bien, me mandas tu dirección en un mensaje de texto, estaré como las cinco en tu casa.

-Si es buena hora.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en tu departamento- me dio un casto beso y se fue.

¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Por qué se comporto tan distinto después del beso?

Arregle mi ropa y me fui a mi departamento, debía descansar antes de que comenzara el día de mañana, que de seguro seria muy largo.

Mi madre me llamo, cuando había llegado al aeropuerto, dijo que se iría a la casa de mi tía y que a las ocho nos juntáramos en el restaurante que quedaba a unas calles de mi departamento. Yo solo me ponía más nerviosa.

Ordene un poco mi departamento, no quería que Edward viera mi desorden, y no se por que, si el no me importaba.

Cambie hasta las sabanas de mi cama pensando en lo que pasaría e la noche. No podía creer que haya aceptado algo como eso, si soy ¡virgen! Un gran detalle que no tome en cuenta cuando acepte, solo esperaba que Edward se le olvidara- algo poco probable- o cambiara de idea cuando supiera mi condición. Solo saber que debía decirle me daba vergüenza.

Cuando ya Edward iba a llegar, me di una ducha, así después solo me colocaba el vestido y no me demoraría mucho para salir.

Me estaba secando cuando escuche el timbre, mire el reloj cinco diez, rayos me había demorado mas de lo necesario en la ducha.

-Ya voy- grite.

Me puse una polera sobre mi cuerpo y mis jeans sin ropa interior, no quería que Edward se fuera por no abrirle la puerta.

Cuando abrí el estaba ahí en gloria y majestad, una camisa blanca con tres botones abiertos mostrando su pecho, unos pantalones negros y zapatos oscuros. Su cabello desordenado, con ese aire sexy, juro por dios que casi me tiro sobre el.

-Hola- saludo con su sonrisa torcida.

-H…hola.

-Veo que te pille en mal momento.

-Si, acababa de bañarme… pero pasa, toma asiento- dije nerviosa.

El paso por mi lado, su aroma me embriago y tuve que respirar varias veces antes de volverlo a mirar.

El se sentó en uno de mis sillones y me miro.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunte.

-Si quiero algo, pero aun no puedo pedirlo- dijo. Sabía a que se refería.

-Me iré a cepillar el pelo, por mientras piensa una forma de cómo nos conocimos- dije.

-Ok.

Entre en mi habitación, busque mi cepillo, comencé a pasarlo por mi pelo, tratando de dejarlo lo mejor posible, no tenia intenciones de hacerme algún peinado.

-Tengo una idea- entro Edward en mi habitación.

-Hubieras esperado en…

-Linda habitación, muy femenina- dijo mientras miraba todo.

-¿Gracias?

Se sentó en mi cama.

-Ya se que le diremos a tu madre.

-Dime.

Seguí pasando el cepillo por mi cabello.

-Que nos conocimos cuando yo te salve de golpearte contra una mesa.

-Es algo creíble.

-La conexión fue inmediata y a los días comenzamos a salir.

-Si, sirve.

-Te pedí ser mi novia en un café y tú no lo dudaste.

-Engreído.

-Tenemos que ponerle realismo.

-Sigue.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos de novios?

-Según mi madre dos meses.

-Bastante tiempo- se quedo pensando- ¿Qué te gusta hacer y que música escuchas?- pregunto.

-Me gusta leer, algo que mi madre sabe y escucho de todo, pero más me gusta la música clásica.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-También me gusta leer y escuchas música clásica, aunque no lo creas.

-Vaya eso es extraño… pero bueno tenemos algo en común.

-Si.

Seguimos preguntándonos cosas, me pregunto por mis flores preferidas, mi comida preferida, donde vivía antes. Me pregunto todo, yo creo que es la persona que más sabe de mí.

-Creo que es hora de arreglarme- dije viendo que ya eras las siete.

-Ok, yo iré al living.

Los dos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo, pero como siempre todo esta en mi contra y pise uno de mis zapatos lo que hizo que me cayera hacia adelante, justo encima de Edward. Por lo cual lo empuje y los dos caímos en la cama, yo sobre el.

Nuestros rostros quedaron juntos, pero el acorto la distancia y estampo sus labios sobre los míos. Le respondí el beso, por que llevaba todo este tiempo deseando besarlo.

Edward nos giro sobre la cama, para el quedar sobre mi, pude sentir una parte de la anatomía de Edward despertando, se coloco entre mis piernas, haciendo movimientos sobre mi centro. Dios, se sentía tan bien, su cuerpo haciendo fricción contra el mío.

Sus labios comenzaron a descender, dejando un recorrido húmedo en la extensión de mi cuello sus manos comenzaron a subir por mi abdomen, su taco me dejaba sin aire.

En eso recordé por que el estaba aquí y que no podía dejarme llevar ahora.

-Edward- murmure, pero salio mas como un gemido.

-¿hum?- pregunto aun con los labios sobre mi cuello.

-Debemos salir, esto no puede pasar- dije.

El me miro, pero vio que hablaba enserio, se separo de mi, se puso de pie.

-Te esperare- dijo indicando el living.

Yo asentí y el salio.

Calme mi respiración, me había gustado sentir sus labios en mi cuello, su cuerpo junto el mío, su sexo sobre el mío. Había sido excitante.

Cuando me relaje, saque el vestido y me quite mi ropa, solo me coloque unas pantaletas, ya que no podría usar brasier con ese vestido.

Era negro, hasta la rodilla y completamente apretado, dejaba resaltadas mis curvas.

Cepille mi cabello para dejarlo suelto, así las ondas se apreciaban mejor. Me puse algo de maquillaje, algo sobrio pero que resaltara mi rostro, me puse los zapatos negros altos, tome una chaqueta, la cartera, tome aire y salí.

Edward estaba mirando sus manos, pero tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, al parecer estaba pesando algo.

-Estoy lista- dije.

Edward levanto la mirada y no se si fue asombro lo que vi en su mirada, pero sus ojos se oscurecieron, para recorrerme con la mirada, de los pies a la cabeza.

-Vaya Bella estas sexy- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias- me sonroje.

-¿Por qué no te visites así siempre?

-Estoy cómoda con mis jeans y mis poleras, esto es solo por la comida.

-Te verías bien así siempre.

-No quiero que todos me vean como un pedazo de carne.

-Eso no es necesario que pase.

-Edward mejor vamos y dejemos ese tema.

-Bien.

Salimos del departamento, me llevo hasta su auto, abrió la puerta para mí, lo que me sorprendió y condujo hasta el restaurante que le indique.

El camino fue silencioso entre nosotros, pero todo el tiempo de trayecto escuchamos algunas canciones de piano.

Cuando llegamos me volvió a ayudar a bajar, entrego las llaves al ballet y me tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar, yo lo mire sorprendida por eso.

-¿Qué?- pregunto.

Mire nuestras manos.

-Se supone que soy tu novio ¿No? Debo tomarte de la mano.

-Ah…. Claro- murmure.

Entramos y comencé a buscar a mi mama, no sabia donde podía estar.

-¡Bella! ¡Aquí!- grito mi madre agitando los brazos.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Toda la gente la estaba viendo.

Edward apretó mi mano, lo mire y el me sonreía, no se que vi pero me dio confianza de caminar hacia mi madre y no devolverme.

-Hija te extrañaba tanto- me abrazo mi madre.

-También te extrañe.

Se separo de mí y miro a Edward de pies a cabeza. Solo por que sabia que no estaba interesada en hombres menores que ella, me hubiera preocupado por Edward.

-Mama te presento a Edward, mi novio.

-Pero ¡Wow! Te lo tenías bien escondido Bella. hola soy Renée un gusto Edward.

-También es un gusto.

Edward tomo la mano de mi madre y le dio un beso en ella.

-Tomen asientos chicos tenemos una larga velada- mi madre nos indico nuestros lugares. Claro yo al lado de Edward, no quería pero era mi novio que mas podía hacer.

Ordenamos la comida, mientras mi madre insistía en contarle historia mías a Edward, de cuando era pequeña. No quería que Edward se enterara de ciertas cosas, no cuando el era mi enemigo, aunque ahora ya no sabia si lo era.

-Recuerdas Bella esa vez que te pusiste mi vestido rojo y como no tenias pecho, te colocabas calcetines- dijo mi mama riendo.

Yo estaba roja por la vergüenza y Edward trataba de no reírse, aunque veía que deseaba hacerlo.

-Permiso, iré al baño- dije tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa.

Me pare y fui al baño, estaba molesta con mi madre por ser así. ¿Qué le costaba quedarse callada? Esas cosas eran vergonzosas, y no quería recordarla.

Esta bien que a los cinco año le tuviera miedo a la lavadora, o a la estufa, pero ella no debía contar esas cosas, no debía.

Entre en uno de los cubiculos y me senté sobre el retrete, no me había dado cuenta de que pequeñas lagrimas habían salido de mis ojos mientras caminaba al baño. Eso solo me pasaba por que estaba molesta.

Nunca debí haber aceptado, debía haber desaparecido mientras tuve tiempo.

Seque mis lagrimas, salí para tratar de arreglar mi maquillaje, que por las lagrimas se había corrido.

Estaba pasando lápiz de ojo cuando se abrió la puerta.

-¿Bella?

Debía ser mi madre, este era el baño de mujeres, pero era Edward el que estaba entrando por esa puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras me giraba.

-Estaba preocupado, te levantaste molesta de la mesa y te demorabas.

-Estoy bien- volví a mirar el espejo- es mejor que salgas, alguien puede entrar.

-Bella ¿estas bien?

Edward se encontraba detrás de mí, su mirada buscaba algo en la mía a través del espejo. No sabia que buscaba, pero no estaba para juegos. Guarde mis cosas dentro de mi bolso y me gire dispuesta a salir y dejarlo ahí.

Pero antes de que me alejara, estaba otra vez entre el lavamanos y su cuerpo, Edward me tenía atrapada y me miraba con sus ojos de una manera muy intensa, que me hizo estremecer.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Edward, volvamos donde mi madre, debe estar esperando.

-Cuando me vine tu madre estaba coqueteando con el tipo que estaba a nuestro lado, debe estar entretenida.

-No puedo creer que este haciendo eso- dije, aunque sabia como era mi madre.

-Bella me vas a decir ¿Qué paso?

-Nada Edward.

-Mientes, lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Fue por lo que dijo tu madre?

Aparte mi vista, no quería que supiera, ya Edward había ganado mucho esta noche para destruirme, y aun le faltaba su mayor premio.

-Bella mírame- tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara- lo que dijo tu madre me causo gracias. Cuando uno es pequeño hace cosas y mis padre hubieran hecho lo mismo, cuando los conozcas veras que…

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cuándo los conozca?

-Bueno… si los llegas a conocer.

-Edward volvamos ¿Si?

-Debes estar tranquila, ya terminara la cena.

-Si.

Me iba a separar pero Edward antes tomo mi cara y me dio un dulce beso, no fue como el de ayer o el de mi departamento, este era calmado, tierno.

-Vamos- susurro cuando nos separamos.

Me tomo de la mano y salimos del baño.

El comportamiento de Edward me tenia extrañada, lo que decía o lo que hacia no lo esperaba. El nunca se comportaba así conmigo, siempre me molesta o trata de tocarme el trasero.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa, mi madre conversaba muy animada con un caballero a nuestro lado, al parecer estaba de "caza" como ella lo llamaba. Terminamos de comer y cuando pedimos el postre mi madre nos puso atención y tenia un papel con un numero en la mano, al parecer había conseguido lo que quería.

-Bueno chicos no se mucho de ustedes, antes de que Bella se levantara estaba hablando yo, quiero saber de ustedes ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Aquí comenzaba nuestro teatro.

-Bella y yo somos compañeros de clases, los dos estudiamos medicina- dijo Edward- comenzamos a conversar cuando la salve de golpearse la cabeza con una mesa, se tropezó con una silla.

-Típico de mi hija.

-Comenzamos a salir y le pedí ser mi novia, no es la gran historia, pero nos queremos mucho- me tomo la mano- ¿Verdad amor?

Eso me dejo sin palabras, nunca pensé que se tomaría su actuación tan enserio. Yo no pude decir nada y solo asentí.

Los postres llegaron, mi madre preguntaba cosas fáciles de responder, hasta que dijo algo que no debía.

-Edward ¿Tu y Bella ya tienen sexo verdad? Por que esta niñita cuando se fue a la universidad aun era virgen.

Trágame tierra, ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Renée, Bella y yo estamos bien, y preferiría guardar eso para nosotros.

-Son unos aburridos, yo quería saber.

La cena termino por fin, Edward pago mi parte aunque le insistí que no. No lo pude convencer de lo contrario.

Nos dependimos de mi madre, esperamos que trajeran el auto de Edward, cuando llego subimos, el ambiente era extraño. No se si era por mi, por lo que iba a pasar o por la conversación que tuvimos con mi madre. Todos los sucesos de hoy fueron extraños.

Al llegar a mi departamento, Edward me abrió la puerta, entramos en el ascensor mientras el silencio era total, estaba poniéndome nerviosa.

Abrí la puerta del departamento, deje mi chaqueta junto con mi cartera en el sillón y camine hasta la mesa donde me apoye mirando a Edward.

-Bella…

-Edward será mejor que acabemos con esto- dije- teníamos un trato así que comencemos.

-Quiero cambiar el trato- dijo y me sorprendió- desisto de mi parte.

-Edward tu cumpliste, ahora me toca a mi.

-No creo…

-Edward no te hagas el moralista ahora, se que quieres esto- dije acercándome- se que deseas mi cuerpo, que me quieres tocas.

Coloque mis manos en su pecho, mientras las subía y bajaba por el. Me coloque de puntas y se susurre al oído.

-Se que me deseas Edward, no te contengas.

Y no lo hizo, me tomo de las caderas me apego a el y me beso. Sus labios sobre los míos era ansiosos, apasionados. Sentía el fuego que Edward desprendía.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia mi habitación sin dejar de besarnos, saque su chaqueta en el camino que cayo al piso.

En un momento quede apoyada en la pared, Edward pego su cuerpo al mío y sentí su erección en mi vientre. ¡Dios que estaba grande!

Edward me tomo del trasero para que en rollara mis piernas en su cadera. Bajo sus labios por mi mandíbula llegando a mi cuello, donde dio dulces besos. Un leve gemido salio de mis labios, cuando Edward succiono el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Edward me separo de la pared y volvió a caminar en dirección a mi habitación, nuestros besos se hacían más urgentes mientras avanzábamos.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, mi respiración era agitada, igual que la de Edward, me enderece y solté los botones de su camisa. La piel blanca fue quedando expuesta y no pude evitar pasar mis manos por ella.

La camisa voló lejos, antes de que Edward me recostara en la cama y me volviera a besar.

Sus manos subían y bajaban por mis costados, luego fueron a mi espalda y comenzaron a bajar el cierre. Me enderece y Edward lo bajo por completo. Me pidió permiso con la miraba para bajarlo y yo sol asentí.

El bajo el vestido dejando a la vista mis pechos, después tiro de la prenda hasta que esta bajo por mis piernas y se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación. Solo estaba con mis pantaletas en la cama.

-Eres hermosa- susurro Edward.

Se que me sonroje, pero no pude hacer otra cosa que traer a Edward a mi cuerpo y besarlo.

El comenzó a descender, sus labios recorrían mi piel, hasta que llego a uno de mis pechos, con dulzura comenzó a besarlo y cuando sus labios tomaron a mi pezón entre ellos, mi espalda se arqueo y un gemido salio de mi.

Comenzó a jugar con mis pechos, gemidos salían de mis labios y estaba segura de que me estaba torturando. Lo atraje hacia mi y junte nuestro labios, para después girarlo y quedar sentada sobre el.

Comencé a besar su cuello, mordí el lóbulo de su oreja lo que provoco un gruñido de su parte. Seguí bajando por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pezones, lo cuales mordisquee y gemidos salieron de sus labios, sonreí por eso, ya que no sabia si lo estaba haciendo bien.

Seguí bajando y cuando llegue a su pantalón, lo desabroche para dejarlo solo con sus bóxer negros. Volví a sentarme a horcajadas en sus caderas y nuestros sexos se rozaron haciendo que gemidos salieran de nuestros labios.

Juntamos nuestros labios, para besarnos de una forma suave, como si el momento fuera eterno. Edward me giro y volvió a bajar por mi cuerpo, rozando mi piel con sus labios y sus dedos.

Su mano fue a mi muslo y comenzó a hacer suaves círculos, cada vez acercándose más a mi centro, el cual hasta ahora note que necesitaba atención.

El bajo la ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo y como mi vestido se pedio en la habitación.

La mano de Edward fue a mi centro y toco ese botoncito de placer provocando que un espasmo recorriera mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien.

Dejo besos en mi abdomen y siguió bajando, hasta llegar a mi centro, dejo un dulce beso justo en ese lugar y su nombre salio de mis labios.

-Edward.

-Solo disfruta.

Susurro antes de pasar su lengua por mis pliegues. Tenía una maestría como esperaba y mis gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Uno de sus dedos se adentro a mi, comenzó a bobear y su lengua jugueteaba con mi clítoris.

Los movimientos aumentaron y sentí que un nudo se formaba en mi vientre bajo, solo quería ser liberado.

-Edward… creo que… ¡ah!

-Solo déjate ir Bella.

Eso fue lo último que escuche ya que un fuerte orgasmo me recorrió el cuerpo dejándome en éxtasis. La lengua de Edward limpio todos mis residuos y cuando se levanto a mirarme, lo vi relamiendo sus labios.

Se acerco para besarme, mis manos fueron a su bóxer y comencé a bajarlo, pero Edward me detuvo.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Claro que lo estoy- dije- no quiero que te detengas.

-Entonces responde la pregunta que hizo tu mama en el restaurante.

La mirada de Edward solo me decía que quería saber la verdad, no lo podía engañar si quería que esto pasara.

-Soy virgen Edward.

Sus ojos no se sorprendieron, al contrario, era como si lo hubiera sabido siempre.

Me beso con calma, para después apoyar su frente con la mía.

-Prometo tener cuidado.

Solo asentí.

Edward se puso de pie, busco algo en sus pantalones, se quito el bóxer, y toda su anatomía quedo al descubierto. Era muy grande.

Se coloco un preservativo y se volvió a acercar a mi, con cuidado se coloco entre mi piernas y me miro a lo ojos.

-Si te lastimo solo dime.

-Si- murmure.

Pude sentir el miembro de Edward en mi entrada, mis manos fueron a sus hombros donde se sujetaron.

Comenzó a entrar en mi, podía sentirlo, podía sentí como me iba llenando de apoco. Hasta que sentí que topaba con algo. El me miro y asentí, me beso y de una sola estocada me penetro.

Sentí dolor, me quería separar de el, quería gritar y reclamar con el dolor.

-Tranquila Bella pasara, debes relajarte- murmuro Edward.

Yo lo mire, y el limpio algunas lagrimas de mis mejillas.

Edward hizo un movimiento, sentí dolor pero después fue placer. El dolor comenzó a desaparecer, para dar paso al placer, su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío.

Los movimientos eran lentos, sabía que Edward se estaba conteniendo para no lastimarme, pero el dolor ya había pasado. Quería mas de esto que estaba sintiendo.

-Más Edward… más rápido- dije casi sin aliento.

-No… quiero… lastimarte- dijo Edward entrecortado.

-No lo harás.

Cruce mis piernas en sus caderas y la unión se hizo mas profunda, Edward comenzó a moverse mas rápido y fuerte. El placer comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban siendo afectadas.

Gemidos salían de los labios de Edward, como también de los míos, estaba segura de que los vecinos escucharían esto.

Cuando los movimientos fueron mucho más rápidos, sentí que estaba cerca del final. Edward me miro para juntar nuestros labios y en ese momento llegue a mi orgasmo. Algunas estocadas después por parte de Edward el también llego.

Cayó sobre mi cuerpo, tratando de recuperar su respiración, yo estaba igual, todo lo que sentí no se podía comparar a nada.

-Te quiero- susurro Edward en mi oído- desde que te vi, que te quiero.

-¿Qué?

Lo separe para mirarlo, Edward debía estar mintiéndome, el no podía quererme, yo solo era un juego para el.

Pero sus ojos me decían que era verdad, sus palabras no eran una mentira. Me levante de la cama, envolviendo una sabana en mi cuerpo, el me miraba esperando que dijera algo mas, pero el debía responder a mi pregunta.

-Bella yo…

-Estas mintiendo ¿verdad? Tú no me puedes querer, eso no puede ser, no soy de tu agrado.

-Eso no es así Bella, te quiero, desde que llegaste algo hiciste por que no te pude sacar de mi mente, trate de estar con otras chicas para olvidarte, pero no podía y me arrepiento de eso. Comencé a molestarte por que era la única forma de recibir algo de ti, no te interesaba y quería que me pusieras atención, solo así conseguí que me respondieras, aunque sea con insultos.

No sabia que decirle, su confesión me dejo anonadada, no podía procesar que yo le gustara, había ciento de chicas lindas en la universidad ¿Por qué se fijaría en mí?

-Tu eres única, ninguna chica es igual a ti, no puedo esperar ninguna reacción de ti ya que siempre es contraria- respondió mi pregunta mental-. Cuando me pediste ser tu novio, no quería, quería que las cosas fueran distintas y no por una mentira, pero después no me pude negar y lo que te pedí, iba enserio pensando en que tenerte se me pasaría esto, pero no fue así, en el transcurso de la noche, mas me gustabas, me preocupaste cuando te levantaste de la mesa, cuando te dije lo de mis padres es por que lo eh pensado, y al llegar aquí me di cuenta de que no podía hacer esto, no quería que fuera así, menos sabiendo que eras virgen, pero me convenciste o mejor dicho convenciste a mi lado poco racional, debí haber esperado. Bella de verdad me gustas, no eh estado con una chicas en meses, podría decirse los dos meses que tu madre cree que somos novios. Di algo Bella por favor.

-Yo no te puedo gustar, te eh visto con otras chicas.

-Solo eran para sacarte celos, tu te ibas y las dejaba sola, nadie me interesa mas que tu.

Edward se levanto, tomo su bóxer y se lo coloco, se acerco a mí, pero yo di un paso hacia atrás. No podía pensar, todo estaba en mi mente, no sabia si creerle, podía ver en su mirada que decía la verdad, pero el miedo me embargaba.

-Bella, no te pido nada, pero se que algo sientes por mi, lo sentí ahora, cuando hicimos el a…

-No lo digas, no se que paso esta noche, lo que sentí fueron muchas cosas y no se si siento algo por ti. Mis pensamientos hacia ti, siempre fueron de odio y disgusto, siempre me molestabas y me decías cosas, que ahora me digas esto, no se como tomarlo.

-Bella- se volvió a acercar.

-Edward creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

Vi dolor en los ojos de Edward, pero que mas quería que hiciera, no sabía como enfrentar esto. El asintió y comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Puedo ocupar el baño?- pregunto.

-Si.

Se metió en el baño, yo me coloque una polera, mas unas pantaletas y me volví a sentar en la cama. No podía con mis pensamientos, tenía todo revuelto.

Las palabras de Edward, eran aplastadas por sus acciones, pero sus ojos diciéndome que no me mentían me confundían.

Cuando salio de baño no dijo nada, solo me miro y salio por la puerta, luego lo escuche cerrar con mas fuerza de la necesaria la puerta de entrada.

Me recosté en mi cama, aun sintiendo la esencia de Edward en mis sabanas, aun recordaba su cuerpo junto al mío, como calzábamos en uno en el otro, como su fuéramos piezas hechas para eso.

Una pregunta vino a mi mente, con todos mis pensamientos. ¿Edward me gustaba? No sabia que responder.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas, los tres primeros días no fui a la facultad, no tenia ánimos y todos mis pensamientos me tenían agotada, no sabia que hacer con Edward, si responderle o solo dejarlo pasar. Sabia que algo había pasado esa noche, no me hubiera entregado a el tan fácil.

Ese tercer día en mi departamento, Alice y Rose fueron a visitarme, les conté lo que había pasado, desde que le pedí a Edward ser mi novio falso, la cena con mi madre y su declaración, eso si omití la parte en que hice el amor con el, no quería que me mataran por ser tonta o algo así.

Alice decía que le creía, que debía darle una oportunidad, y un montón de cosas. Rose pensó, me dijo los pro y contra de todo, hasta que me pregunto lo mas importante, si Edward me gustaba, algo que aun no sabia.

Cuando volví a la facultad, veía a Edward desde lejos, estaba muy distinto, su mirada triste, su caminar era desganado y me preguntaba si tenia que ver con todo esto.

Varias veces cruzábamos miradas, pero el se alejaba muy rápido y yo tampoco sabia que decirle.

Estaba apoyada en el casillero, esperando que Alice terminara de sacar sus libros, tenia que estudiar y debía llevarlos casi todos.

-Jasper no me quiso ayudar ¿Lo puedes creer?

Seguía reclamando por que Jasper debía ir a ver a sus padres el fin de semana y no podía ayudar a Alice en el estudio.

-Alice, Jasper iba donde sus padres.

-Lo se, solo dramatizo-sonrió.

-Alice estas loca.

-Lo se, ahora otra cosa, el sábado en la noche saldremos, debo aprovechar que Jasper no esta.

-¿Qué? pero si debes estudiar.

-El día esta para eso, salgamos ¿Si?

-No lo se Alice, no tengo ánimos.

-Bella, si estas así es por que Edward te afecta más de lo que crees, eso quiere decir que te gusta.

-No lo se Alice, aun no se eso.

-Deberías ya saberlo- dijo- ahora ten estos libros, para sacar los otros.

Tome los libros que me pasaba, cuando Edward apareció delante de mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y estampo sus labios con los míos.

Era un beso tierno, calmado, pero demostraba su cariño, no me pude contener, deje caer los libros y lleve mis manos a sus cabellos para devolverle el beso de la misma forma. Con este beso había descubierto que Edward me gustaba, por eso siempre pensaba en el y me molestaba que estuviera con otras chicas.

Nos separamos cuando el aire nos falto, Edward apoyo su frente con la mía, iba a decir algo pero Alice hablo.

-Se pueden besar de nuevo, Rose necesitara pruebas para que me crea.

-Alice vete- dije.

-Pesada y amargada- tomo sus libros- Edward no sabes en que te estas metiendo.

Edward solo rió, mientras Alice se alejaba con sus libros.

Los ojos de Edward me mostraban tanto cariño, que creía estar soñando.

-Que me respondieras es ¿Bueno o malo?

-Bueno.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Que me gustas Edward, que estos días solo eh pensando en ti, aunque solo hasta este beso me di cuenta de que te quería, siempre lo supe en el interior.

-Sabía que pasaría eso.

-Engreído.

-No es solo por ser engreído, siempre vi algo en tu mirada y esa noche juntos, lo comprobé, siempre sentiste algo por mí.

-Sabes Edward me canse de la platica, por que mejor no me besas.

-Claro, pero primero Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si quiero.

Edward volvió a juntar nuestros labios, en un beso dulce, sellando las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas.

Nunca pensé que mentirle a mi madre, me haría tener un novio de verdad, agradezco cuando le dije a mi madre que Edward era mi novio.

**Bueno Este Es El Regalo De Mi Mejor Amiga Keell Por Su Cumple (Lamento La Demora FF Estaba En Mi Contra) **

**TE Deseo Lo Mejor Te Quiero Mucho y Bueno Ya Te Dije Todo El Dia De Tu Cumple :D Espero Te Guste Por Que Es Con Todo mi Cariño :D**

**Si Les Gusto Demuestrenmelo Con Un Review :D Asi Sabre Si Este Es Mi Talento o No xD Saludos Danii**


End file.
